1. Technical Field
The invention relates to exercise machines and more particularly to a stationary exercise bicycle having a horizontally disposed flywheel.
2. Related Art
An exercise machine can be any machine used for physical exercise. A wide variety of exercise machines including treadmills, weight machines, stretch trainers, exercise bicycles, elliptical trainers, and rowing machines, are commercially available.
A flywheel is a rotating mechanical device that is used to store rotational energy. Flywheels have an inertia called the moment of inertia and thus resist changes in rotational speed. Conventionally, many types of exercise machines are equipped with a flywheel. For example, a conventional stationary exercise bicycle comprises a body for supporting a seat, handlebars and a flywheel; two pedals rotatably attached to the body and operatively connected to the flywheel; an adjustable abutment pad mechanically in contact with the flywheel; a rear support tube adapted to receive a seat tube, the seat tube slidably located in the rear support tube; and a seat adjustment support.
The flywheel is disposed vertically with respect to the ground. However, the vertically disposed flywheel has the drawback of occupying more space. Further, it is not in the trend of providing a compact exercise machine.
Thus, the need for improvement still exists.